vanished
by ggirl72
Summary: Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearences. Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two more go missing. Catherine and Lindsey have Vanished.
1. the Darrin case and Gil's case

Title: Vanished

Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One

suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearences.

Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two

more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and

daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey

have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything...

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Hank Darrin, his wife Elizabeth and their daughter Kady waited in

the restaurant to be seated.

" Kady" Hank looked down at his daughter " Why are you squirming

like that"

Kady gritted her teeth. " I have to go to the bathroom" she

replied " I told you I had to go before we left but you insisted I

wait."

Hank chuckled to himself " I didn't know it was that bad I'm sorry

sweetheart" he paused " I didn't want to miss our reservations. It's

a big day for you, your twelve today. Your last year to be as

childish as you want cause next year you'll be a teen."

Kady rolled her eyes as the waiter approached them.

"Three please, non smoking" Hank ordered " Oh and where is the

restroom?"

The waiter smiled and pointed toward the back of the restaurant.

"Thanks" Hank commented. Looking down to his daughter. "There you

go, look for us when you come out well be up here." He pointed to

his daughter and she raced toward the restroom.

Fifteen minutes later Hank and his wife were still waiting.

"What is she doing in there " Hank complained getting a little

annoyed

Elizabeth shrugged " Calm down "I'll go get her."

Elizabeth kissed her husband and headed toward the back of the

restaurant and down the hallway. Just before the end of the

hallway was the restroom. Further down, a fire exit.

Elizabeth stepped in the restroom.

Hank looked at his watch, another ten minutes had passed and he

wanted to order. He jumped from his seat more upset then before and

streamed toward the back of the building, he reached the restroom

marked women and knocked on the door.

A minute passed and a young women walked out.

"Excuse me " he stopped her " My wife and daughter are in there can

you tell them to hurry for me?" he smiled

The young women shook her head " Sorry sir I was the only one on

there."

Hank made a face and burst into the room. The women was right she

was the only one in there.

* * *

Catherine was the first on scene but she was certain Ecklie would

send Gil to help her supervise. She hated that, as much as she loved

Gil, she didn't need supervision from her fiance not on how to do

her job anyway.

Catherine walked toward the bathroom. Brass already inside.

"What do we have?"

Brass turned to her " Elizabeth and Kady Darrin, came to have

dinner with husband/Dad, " he paused looking over at Hank who was in

the hallway. "Said his daughter went to the bathroom and after a

while she hadn't returned so his wife went to fetch her and they

both vanished."

Catherine nodded " Well, they couldn't have gotten out the small

window" she pointed as she headed toward the hall. " Fire Exit" she

pointed heading towrad the door. "Don't let anyone touch this "

Brass nodded " I'll guard it with my life"

Catherine headed back toward the bathroom when she saw Gil coming

toward her " Great" she whispered " What are you doing?'

Gil smiled " We'll hello to you to" he paused knowing she had every

right to be upset, for some reason Eclkie kept sending Gil to be

lead on all her cases.

"Ecklie " he offered up " Not my choice."

Catherine rooled her eyes "whatever" she shook her head " You want

to take the distraught husband or do you want ot process?"

Gil raised his eyebrow " Wanna tell me what is going on first?"

Catherine nodded " Walk with me" she smiled " Elizabeth and Kady

Darrin, went to the bathroom and vanished"

"Short version" Gil replied

Catherine nodded " Talk to Brass" she looked behind him " Where is

your team?"

Gil shrugged " Greg is coming and Sara well..Ecklie thought she

should take some time off." he pasued " Wher is yours?"

"I see" Catherine replied turning to open her kit." Warrick is

outside interviewing guests"

"I'll process" she decided "Hank Darrin is all yours."

Catherine began dusting for prints on the fire exit. And since Greg

had arrived he began processing the restroom.

Gil lead Hank outside of the area and began asking him qeustions

along with Brass.

"Mr Darrin, I know this must be hard for you and I can assure you

we are doing everything possible to find your wife and daughter. Did

your wife have an enemies, any one that might want to hurt her or

your daughter or even you?"

Hank shook his head " NO, Elizabeth was friends with everyone,

Kady to,I have had a few interactions at work but nothing serious

just guy stuff." he replied trying to hold back his emotions. "

Everyone loved them."

Gil nodded " have you noticed anything strange, maybe a prank call

you thought nothing of, or maybe someone hanging around?"

Hank shook his head no " NO, nothing like that."

Gil nodded seeing it was to much for him " We'll be doing the best

we can, I can guarantee there are a lot of people looking for your

family."

Gil nodded to Brass and headed back toward the scene.

"You should go home. Mr ,Darrin, we'll be in touch soon."

* * *

Back at the lab. Greg and Mia went right to work processing the

saliva found on the stall handle. Other then several prints which

was common in a public washroom. that was all the clues they had.

Catherine had found a seven sets of prints on the fire escape door,

only three were useable. She rushed the back to the lab to have

them run through afis.

Waiting for the results Catherine joined Gil in the break room.

"Brass is still with Warrick interviewing all the employees and the

guest ,we can't do much more until we get our results."

That was when Greg rushed in, " The prints came back we got a hit."

he paused " Eric Baker. Also an employee at the restaurant. Mia sent

down the results also and surprise , surprise the substance I found

which was saliva also belongs to Eric Baker, Arrested in 1998 for

suspision of involvement in his wife and daughter's disappereance.,

they also disappeared almost in the same fashion as our latest

victims."

Gil was quick to jump on his cell and told Brass what they had. He

agreed to bring in Eric Baker for questioning.

* * *

38 hours missing

* * *

While Catherine was with Eric, Gil had contacted Mr Darrin to see

if he knew Eric baker.As soon as he saw the picture he knew who he

was.

"I know him, I worked with him a while back,I kind of got him fired

from the office" he said handing back the picture . "So you think he

had something to do with this?"

Gil didn't reply " Were looking into him, he is an employee at the

restaurant so we have to speak with everyone."

Hank nodded " Can I listen in?"

Gil shook his head " I don't think that is a good idea. If we find

anything out we will let you know."

Catherine sat across form the suspect in the interrogation room .

"This is ridiculous, out of all the people I work with you pick me

out of the crowd you bring me down here and make me look look a

criminal." Eric complained as Brass lead him in to the room. Why am

I the only one here?"

Catherine dropped the file on the table " Mr Baker we found your

prints at the crime scene. Specifically on the fire escape " she

paused " the only way our two missing people could have left the

building."

"Yeah, that's because I work there I'm in maintenance, I clean the

bathroom and I test the fire escapes."

"When was the last time it was tested?"

"Tonight" he replied quickly

Catherine shook her head " So then you wrote in your log book that

it failed."

Eric smirked " It didn't fail, I tested it myself."

Catherine stood up " that's funny because when I opened the alarm

would have been activated, but nothing happened."

Eric shrugged " I don't know . why" he replied " I didn't see

anyone, I must have been on break."

That's right " she replied " We spoke with your supervisor she says

you took a break and were almost fifteen minutes late returning,

enough time to hide the two people you snatched."

Eric shoo his head " I didn't do it. I was late because I was

picking up my things from my girlfriend apartment just around the

corner."

"SO if we ask her she'll say you were with her?"

Eric shrugged " Probably not the bitch hates me ,I dumped her."

Catherine smirked " How convenient" she replied sliding down the a

picture of the Darrin family. " DO you recognize anyone here?"

"I told you" he snapped " I don't know these people." he said

sliding the pictures back toward her.

"Are you sure" she replied, not even Hank Darrin"

Eric shrugged " Doesn't ring a bell."

"You used to work with him back in 98, you don't remember? He got

you fired ".Catherine snapped "Mr Baker, what happened to your wife

and daughter?"

Eric Baker shook his head " Don't you dare talk about my wife and

daughter. I didn't kill them. I was cleared"

Catherine nodded "that's right you were cleared but it only because

you knew what you were doing."

Eric smirked at her " Whatever you say" he paused turning to

Brass " I guess you can't keep me.I haven't done anything wrong so

either arrest me or I'm leaving"

Brass cleared his throat "You're right but we'll be visiting you

real soon you can count on it."

Eric nodded " I'll be looking forward to the visit" he replied and

walked out of the room.

* * *

No more leads were found or given on the Darrin case and soon it was

put to rest and listed as unsolved. To this day no one has seen or

heard anything of Mrs. Elizabeth Darrin or her daughter Kady Rebecca

Darrin...Eric Baker the only suspect couldn't be arrested due to

lack of evidence, he went on with is life. Hank Darrin however was

never able to.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER...

Gil, Catherine and Lindsey walked out of the restaurant and climbed

in the Denali.

"I have to stop at the grocery store before we got to the video

store" Gil smiled at Lindsey

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Whatever dad" she replied " be quick

cause we want to get home."

Gil nodded and pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll run in " Catherine turned to him " I want to get some

munchies anyway. Lindsey" she turned " Come with me."

Lindsey nodded and jumped out of the car.

"Be back in a few" Catherine smiled kissing Gil on the cheek.

Gil watched as his wife and daughter climbed out of the vehicle. He

and Catherine had been married almost a year and the three of them

could'nt have been happier.

Gil turned the radio on and sat back in his seat.

fifteen minutes passed,

"Catherine must be buying the whole junk food aisle" he thought to

him self, I 'll give her another ten minutes and then I'll go in for

her. Gil looked at his watch. 8:48 the store will be closing in 12

minutes anyway." he whispered to himself.

Gil flipped the stations on the radio and before he knew it, it was

just past 9 and employees were coming out of the store,

Gil climbed out of his Tahoe.

"Excuse me, sir we closed at nine" the man dressed as a cashier

called to him.

Gil shook his head, no my wife and my daughter are still in there,"

"the boy shook his head, "we cleared the store sir, no one is in

there."

Gil shook his head in confusion " You have to let me in there, they

are probably in the washrooms or something...I saw them go in the

store and they haven't come out yet."

The boy smiled " you can ask my supervisor," he pointed " she is

always the last one out."

Gil ran to her " my wife and daughter are locked in your store!" he

yelled " you have to let me in there."

The women made face at him. " Sir calm down, I think you need to go

home and rest " she thought he was crazy.

Gil pushed the women out of his way, he was frantic and his head

was spinning, he knew this could'nt be happening to him, not to his

family. But it was. Catherine and Lindsey had vanished.


	2. 16 hours missing

Title: Vanished

Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearences.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything...

Chapter 2

* * *

Gil leaned against the hood of Brass' vehicle, his head in his hands. It had been years since he had gotten a migraine and it was hard for him to stand.

Sara, Warrick and Nick were in the store processing the bathroom, where Catherine and Lindsey were last seen.

Warrick was rummaging through the garbage can when he came across a small back pack.

Removing the bag for the trash he knelt down on the ground to examine the contents inside.  
At the top of the bag were a pair of jeans and sweater. he knew right away that they belonged to Catherine, he bagged them and continued to search.

Sara and Nick stopped what they were doing and gathered around Warrick.

"That's Catherine's" Sara called out " I was with her when she bought it, what else is in there?"

Warrick stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out a pair of black handled scissors. embedded in the scissors were large strands of Catherine's strawberry blonde hair.

"Bastard tried changing her appearance." he remarked.

Nick shook his head and went back to processing " I've got blood here" he called out " dripping luminol on the swab.

Sara continued to dust for prints " I've got some prints, probably won't tell us much but I'll put a rush in them, I'm going to go get the security tape from the manager and I'll meet you outside."

Warrick and Nick nodded and began finishing up.

Gil was still outside when the three emerged from the building.

Outside, Brass headed them off before Gil could approach them. " I've got their faces plastered on every channel, hopefully someone will spot them and recognize them and we can end this nightmare for him" he looked over at Gil " this is going to kill him."

* * *

16 hours missing

* * *

Back at the lab Gil was on the other side of things as he waited in the interrogation room.

Brass came in and Gil sat up quickly

"Were still waiting on results Gil" he paused " I know you know the drill, but I have to ask.." he paused again " What happened tonight?"

Gil sat back " We went out for dinner, and then we were on our way to the video store, I told the girls I had to stop at the grocery store and Catherine offered to run in, I was waiting in the car for them, and before I knew it the store was closed and my family was missing."

Brass nodded, did you see anything then that you might have not noticed, something that didn't mean anything then, but would mean something now ?"

Gil shook his head "no there was nothing like that, we ate dinner we left, no one was following us if that's what you mean, there has been no one following us or making trouble, nothing to indicate that someone was going to kidnap my wife and kid."

He sighed " Every thing was perfect" he put his head in his hands and sighed "what did they find?"

Brass sighed opening his file. " I'll take you to the lab but you look with your eyes not your hands. If Ecklie gets word or sees you touching or working on this case he 'll take it from graveyard."

Gil nodded and followed behind brass

In the lay out room everything was set up.

Warrick Sara and nick arrived in the room seconds after Brass and Gil. The first thing he noticed were the scissors.

"he cut her hair" Gil whispered staring down at the strawberry blond clippings, "he made her change" he paused " did you find anything of Lindseys?"

Warrick nodded " Out back. Greg found her hair , just like Catherine's and her necklace."

Gil looked up at the silver chain Greg was holding. " WE already processed this, it had nothing, we think it just fell off when they were attacked." he handed it to him " I thought you might like to have it back."

a tear ran down his cheek as he took the chain. " thank you" he whispered.

Sara walked over to the video machine and pressed play. " I got the security camera tape , it shows Catherine here at the register, then she moves to the door, and Lindsey turns back, We assume she went to the bathroom. " she paused and glanced at Gil and then she continued.

"On camera two our assumptions are verified. And then minutes or so after Catherine goes into find her because Lindsey's taking to long. the camera only goes this far. neither of them came back out this way. and coincidentally the camera for out back was turned off so nothing was caught."

Brass turned to Gil and stopped the tape and watched Gil rub his aching head. " Go home Gil, get some rest, when we bring them home they will want you wide awake, not tired and drowsy."

Gil didn't reply or surprisingly put up a fight as he got out of his chair and left the room.

* * *

Gil walked into his home, the silence was the first thing he noticed.

He walked through the living room and toward Lindsey's room. He stood outside her door his hand on the knob.  
he closed his eyes hoping this was all a dream, and that he would walk in Lindsey's room, tell her to turn down the music, and then he would get back on the couch and cuddle with his wife until Lindsey was ready to watch their movies like they had planned.

Gil opened his eyes but everything stayed the same. He walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, his heart was hurting and so was his head.

Gil laid his head back a tear slide down his face. He felt so guilty , he shouldn't be resting he should be out there looking for his family.But he couldn't. he closed his eyes and sighed. he would only rest for a second.


	3. missing suspect

Title: Vanished  
Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything...

CHAPTER 3

three days missing

* * *

Warrick raced down the hallway and toward Brass who was in his office.

Without knocking he walked in and dropped a file on his desk.

Brass looked up at him, his eyes asking what do you want.

"Erick Baker." Warrick blurted " The prints we ran on Afis just came back, they have been running through the systems for two hours. And finally they came back "

He sat down

"Erick Baker..the same Erick Baker who's wife and daughter mysteriously disappeared three years ago, The same Eric Baker who was brought in for questioning in the disappearance of Elizabeth and Kady Darrin, the same guy that was interviewed by Catherine and surprise surprise , Eric Baker was employed at the same store Catherine and Lindsey went missing in, and coincidentally he hasn't been seen since a few nights before, he never showed up for his shift the night after they disappeared."

Brass leaned forward in his chair. " WE had the bastard, everything about him screamed yes, but the evidence wasn't concrete, his prints were on everything because he worked there, we had no concrete connection with the victims," he paused " I was with Catherine when she interviewed him, he knew what he did and he knew we couldn't prove it, we had to let the slim bag go and now..." he trailed off " No one tells Gil about this, until I give the okay..go let the others know."

Warrick nodded a little confused as to why he was keeping it from Gil but he didn't object,If Brass had an alteriour motive that would aid in the safe return of Catherine and Lindsey who was he to interfere?

* * *

Gil sat in his living room, the same way he had been for the past three days. He didn't know exactly what to do with himself. He tried eating but it just made him think of how they used to make meals together, he tried sleeping some more but his dreams were about his family,the things they had done, the things they never did, and the things they might be doing right now..and even worse the things their abductor might be doing to them right now.

Gi looked around his house everything he looked at reminded him of what he had lost, and he wondered if they would ever be found.

He sat aimlessly staring at the wall for a moment or so more when his door bell rang.

he got up slowly and walked toward the door. He wondered what or rather who would be at his house at this time of night. He flipped on the porch light and swung the door open. There on his front porch stood Catherine.

Gil shook his head, he was a little confused.

"Catherine?" he reached to her, he noticed her face was bruised and beaten, her body trembled her clothes were ripped and dirty and her hair was short, and brown.

Gil reached to her..she took a step back.

"Catherine?" he whispered to her " It's me, come in side" he reached again this time taking a step out side his house. But again she backed away.

Once more Gil reached and stepped forward. Catherine kept backing away. This went on until Catherine was in the road. Gil a few steps behind. he reached for her again when he saw the van speeding toward them and a man jumped out to grab her.

"CATHERINE!" he screamed

Gil shot up from the couch. His body soaked with sweat. He looked around. The house was still dark and empty. It was all dream...but then he heard it. The door bell was ringing. He swung his feet over the side of the couch for a moment he paused making sure he was truly awake this time.

He walked to the door and swung it open.


	4. smart mouth Ecklie

Title: Vanished  
Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything...

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Gil stood staring at the man on his front step.

"Mr. Grissom?" the man asked " You may not remember me, My name is.."

Gil cut him off, he knew exactly who he was " Hank Darrin." Gil moved aside and let the man in. " What are you doing here?"

Hank Darrin looked around the house. " Seems so familiar" he whispered to himself and turned to Gil " I did the same.. when my wife and daughter disappeared, I could handle it, my life just stopped."

Gil nodded and flicked on the light " Have a seat." he pointed to the couch.

Hank sat down and sighed " You're probably wondering what the hell I am doing here."

Gil stood across from him, his arms crossed, " I guess I am" he replied

Hank sat back " It's just that, I saw the news, that there was another wife and child taken. Then I saw the photo and I remembered the women from when my family went missing. I thought since you were the one working the case with her, There maybe some chance that my wife case would be reopened" he paused " there must be some connection to the two..I " Hank paused again noticing the expression on Gil's face. He got up form the couch " I'm sorry, here I am taking about my case when you lost our family, to,it was selfish of me to think that.." he got up and headed toward the door " I hope you find your family, I wouldn't want you to have to suffer like I have."

Gil sighed " Wait" he stopped Hank " I'll try and have the case reopened. In the meantime I know it's been a year but If you can think back and try and remember anything about that night, I can't make any guarantees but I'll talk to my friend Brass and see what he can do."

Hank nodded " thank you so much." he headed for the door " I hope your able to find out something. It's hard not knowing." he replied as he turned and walked out into the night.

* * *

Gil raced down the hallway through the lab and rapped on Brass's door before waltzing in.

"Gil?" he called when he saw who had stepped in " What are you doing here."

Gil walked up to his desk. " You need to reopen the Darrin case, there is a connection."

Brass made a face " Gil, you should be at home."

"Did you hear what II just said?" Gil snapped " I had a visitor tonight and he asked me if the Darrin case would be opened up and I think it should be, we might find something. I already know they are similar I was looking up some things online."

Brass furrowed his brows " Gil Grissom? online?" he remarked

Before either could say anything else a booming voice came from behind. " What's this?" Ecklie slammed forward into the office " What is he doing here and why are you two talking about a case he has no authorization to be discussing?"

Gil spun around " Authorization?" he snapped back "How dare you! My wife and my daughter are out there, I have every right!"

Ecklie shook his head and large smirk on his face " Temper, temper" he mocked clearly he couldn't have cared less. " You should get some help for that wouldn't want someone to get hurt."

"Knock it of Conrad" Brass started in

"What" Eclkie replied " All I am saying is that he has a temper" he looked over at Gil " maybe that's why she's gone,maybe it was your temper, maybe she's not really missing, she just wanted to get away from you." he paused "cause face it, your strange. And Catherine..well" he licked his lips "she's not,she must have come to her senses."

Gil's fist began to clench and unclench " You son of a bitch" he shot back.

Ecklie smirked " Watch it Gil, I do out rank you!"

"You think this is funny?" Gil got in his face " You think Catherine and her daughter being out there with some psycho is amusing?"

"Well Gil" he began " What exactly did you expect? You married an ex-exotic dancer for christ sake, I guess it's true that your past always comes back to bite you in the ass."

Gil shook his head 'what the hell did he mean, Catherine being missing had nothing to do with her past and he knew it. He was just trying to push his buttons ...and it was working.

Gil stepped forward, his nose almost touch Ecklie

"Gil!" Brass warned " Gil just go home we are handling this"

Gil didn't really hear anything thing Brass had said, the smirk on Ecklie's face had him caught in a trance.

The next thing Brass saw was Gil's fist in the air, headed straight for Ecklie's jaw.And that's exactly where it hit.

"You want to say something else? You son of a bitch!" Gil yelled " Come on you bastard say something else!"

Brass grabbed him off before he pummeled Ecklie who was now on the floor

"Damn it Gil!" Brass snapped at him " What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ecklie stood up " Very nice Grissom, as of now your on suspension, if you want to keep your job you'll get the hell out of my face and my lab."

Gil wiped his mouth and walked out of the room and headed back to their empty home.


	5. tears

Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything...including the song used..."Sunshine" By Hipjoint

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Gil's heart was racing as he climbed in his denali and squealed out of the parking lot. Halfway down the road and sighed and pulled his vehicle over. He turned off the engine but left the radio playing, it was the only thing that would keep him sane, he couldn't take the silence.

Thought back to what Ecklie said and what Eclkie did. He could see that stupid smirk and it was embedded in his memory. And what the hell was with Brass? Why was Brass not keeping him in the loop? This was his family, it was his case!

He sat in his vehicle ,the radio playing his head in his hands, he want to be strong he wanted to be a man. But he couldn't and no one else seemed to care. Gil propped his head back on the rest, and noticed the picture that had been clipped on to his visor.

"Catherine." he whispered " Lindsey."

no one seemed to care. What more could he do?

**How do I begin to stop loving you?  
How do I go on by letting go?  
How do I pretend I know what to do?  
And deep inside I know that I don't.**

Gil shook his head trying to fight back the tears as the song on the radio filled the silence of the night.

**My heart is weak  
Too tired to sleep  
I'm incomplete  
Like a day without sunshine  
God only knows  
This faded soul will stand alone  
Waiting on sunshine.**

"Wow" he thought "this guy, must now how I feel."  
Gil felt his eyes begin to water. He felt like that. Three days ago his life crumbled into tiny pieces. His sun stopped shining. His heart stopped beating.

**How do I forget to remember you?  
To tell me how to mend a broken heart  
How can I explain what I'm going through?  
It's like trying to find a shadow in the dark.**

And he too was in the dark...

**My heart is weak  
Too tired to sleep  
I'm incomplete  
Like a day without sunshine  
God only knows  
This faded soul will stand alone  
Waiting on sunshine.**

He wiped another tear off his cheek and tried to be strong. He hadn't really cried yet, hell he hadn't cried..well he couldn't remember the last time he cried but.it didn't happen often.

**Ooooh  
My heart is weak  
I just can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Waiting on sunshine  
And God only knows  
That this faded soul will stand alone  
Waitin' on  
Waiting on sunshine**

**Sunshine sunshine  
Sunshine sunshine**

**Waiting on sunshine.**

Gi looked around him, everything in the night stood still. How was he going to go on with out them? How could he go on? How could he live?

Gil didn't know, he didn't have any answers. But as the song began to fade, so did he. He let go, his emotions were far to strong to be held back. Tears started to slide down his face. Gil buried his face in his hands and leaned against the steering wheel and he sobbed for his wife and child.


	6. Lindsey were not in Vegas anymore

Title: Vanished  
Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything.

VANISHED chapter 6

* * *

Eric Baker drove freely down the road. He had long since past the state lines and he was heading toward freedom. He sighed and threw the hat and fake mustache he had, had on into the back seat and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. The disguise he had worn worked perfectly,. If the cops were looking for him, they would never even know how he had slipped passed them.

He looked into his review mirror, not a car in sight and he was heading home. He had to get out of Vegas. It was risky keeping them there as long as he had.He almost made the same mistake with Elizabeth and Kady. But he wouldn't do that again. He had finally found them. Two perfect participants . He would finally have the family he wanted. The family he had lost almost three years ago with out ever knowing what really happened to them.But his life and his luck were changing.

* * *

Catherine opened her eyes when she felt the car come to a halt.

She wasn't sure what day it was or the time for that matter, heck she wasn't even sure if it was day or night. What she did know was that she had been in this trunk for a long time and she was surprised that the two of them hadn't suffocated yet.

As Eric Baker stepped out of his car she heard the footsteps coming toward the trunk. Thinking that they would stop and she would finally face her abductor, she was surprised when they passed her and faded into the distance.

Not sure if he or she had left them there to die, she called out to her daughter who hadn't made any movement.

"Lindsey?" she whispered not wanting to startle her.

Lindsey didn't answer.

Catherine's heart began to pound. Why was she not answering?

"Lindsey?" Catherine called again frantic,"LINDS?"

Lindsey moaned and opened her eyes. "Mom?" she called out, At first not realizing where she was, then it hit her. " MOMMY?" she screamed.

Catherine tried to flip herself over. " Lindsey..sweetie I'm here."

"Mommy, what's happening?" she sobbed tears filling her eyes " I want dad, Where's daddy? Why hasn't he found us?"

Catherine sighed, Why hadn't Gil found them? She didn't have any answers for her daughter. " Lindsey calm down baby, you have to be brave and be strong."

"I'm scared mom" Lindsey replied " I want to go home."

"Me too baby." Catherine responded as she tried breaking free of her retrains " me too."

Both of them were trying hard to break free. So hard in fact they never heard the footsteps return and before their eyes the trunk lid flew open and before them stood their captor.

Without word Eric reached in the trunk and pulled Catherine out.

"Mommy?" Lindsey screamed as he slammed the trunk leaving her by herself " Mommy please, I'm scared."

Catherine pulled away "Let her out, she can't breath!"

Eric shook his head and dragged her toward the house " She's fine, I am going back for her in a minute. I want to get you settled and make you feel comfortable."

Catherine looked around her. There was a small cabin, not that small but not extreme. She looked to her left, the ground and everything around it was covered in snow. In the distance she could see mountains, and the area around and surrounding was covered by trees. It would be hard for anyone to find her and Lindsey...They weren't in Vegas anymore.

Pulling her fighting figure toward the cabin, He kicked open the door and lifted a resisting Catherine inside.He then turned and smiled

" Home sweet home."

TBC


	7. home sweet some

Title: Vanished  
Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything.

Vanished chapter 7

* * *

Catherine and Lindsey sat huddled close together on the edge of the sofa while Eric sat across from them, a smile in his face.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." he smiled " I won't hurt you, not unless it's absolutely necessary."

He stood up and walked toward them. Catherine clutched Lindsey as he sat next to her.

"Get away!" Catherine snapped pulling Lindsey up with her.

Eric stood up and stepped toward them.

"Stay away, I'm warning you!"

Eric shook his head " I told you you don't have to be afraid!"

Catherine shook her head trying to fight back her tears. " What do you want from us? Why did you bring us here?"

Eric stopped,he went back a few steps. The look in his eyes indicated he was hurt. " You don't remember me?" he sat back down. " I feel so much for you and you don't even know who I am."

Catherine didn't reply. Honestly she could remember him.

"We met over a year ago, you had me in a little room with your cop friend.Kady and Elizabeth Darrin" he whispered flipping on his tv and vcr.

The tv screen turned from blue and then there was picture. It was an old news cast from the year before. The tow faces on the screen were Mrs Elizabeth Darrin and Kady Darrin both reported missing and to this day were never found.

It all hit Catherine at once. " No!" she whispered shaking her head " NO!" she pulled Lindsey and ran for the door. Swinging it open the darted outside. Eric Baker followed slowly behind.

Catherine ran through the snow dragging Lindsey along with her.

"HELP!" Catherine screamed into the night " SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!"

Not being able to see anything she collapsed to the ground.

"Mommy?" Lindsey whispered bending down " mommy where are we?"

"Colorado." Eric replied before Catherine could. " now come inside you'll freeze out here. No one can hear you. It's a private lot, no one even knows there is a house up here. It's just you and me and our daughter.No one will ever find you. I bet they have already given up. it's just you and me." he smiled pulling her up. "My perfect family."


	8. case closed?

Title: Vanished  
Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything.

Vanished chapter 8

* * *

four weeks had passed. Gil still hadn't returned to work and they hadn't called looking for him. 

Warrick , Sara, Greg and Nick were ordered not to speak with him outside the lab or the consequences would be severe, so he hadn't heard from the in weeks. There was no word on how the case was coming which wasn't a good sign. It just meant that the longer it took to find them the more likely the would be for them to either turn up dead or not turn up at all. But Gil didn't know how to feel or what to think. The days were longer and the nights were lonely for him and at times he felt like giving up.

Gil sighed and flipped off his computer screen. For a moment he sat back in his chair in silence thinking of what his family and him would be doing at this moment if they hadn't been taken from him.

A smile came across his face as he thought of them.

Catherine would be snuggled up next to him with her head on his shoulder.Lindsey would be on the other side of him, probably telling them to get a room each time he would sneak a kiss from Catherine. There would be a movie on, probably some kind of love story, Catherine's selection, and popcorn would not be far away. Gil would get distracted from the movie and get caught watching the women he loved. he would do it for hours if he could, just sit and take in all there was to see, he would tell her how much he loved her and her him. They would be happy. They were happy.

Gil's thought's faded and he was slammed back into reality when his doorbell rang.

Slowly standing from his chair he opened the front door.

* * *

Catherine laid on her back staring at the ceiling. Three weeks, she thought. Three weeks. 

Catherine looked around her. Eric was sleeping the right of her.  
There was a barricaded window to the left and her left ankle was bound to the bedpost.

Three weeks..It seemed like forever. Why had one found them yet?  
A small tear slide down the side of her face. How was she going to get out of this? How was she going to get back home?

Eric was right, she thought to herself soon they would stop looking for them if they hadn't already, they would just assume the worst..that they were dead.

"But I'm not" she whispered to herself " I'm not"

Catherine sat up and looked around her. She was going to get out of here if it was the last thing she ever did. She tugged at the chain around her ankle.

Eric began to stir. Catherine quickly laid back down.

After a few minutes she sat up again and yanked and pulled at her restraints until she had no more strength.

Eric sat up " What are you trying to do?" he reached over and softly touched her cheek.

Catherine flinched but there was no where for her to go.

"Catherine sweetie. If you want that off you should have just said so.Don't be afraid to ask me anything. I trust you baby, it's been three amazing, life changing weeks, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I trust you" he smiled as he unchained her leg. " There" he laid back down pulling her with him " Isn't this nice?"

Don't be afraid to ask me anything. " ok" she whispered " Why am I still alive?"

Eric was taken a back " What do you mean?"

Catherine jumped off the bed. " You kidnapped me and my daughter, you bring us here so you can live out so twisted little fantasy. Why? I don't want this. You have to let us go. I'm done playing house. What else do you want from me?"

Erick frowned " I don't know why you're so upset. I told you why you were here. Were going to be a family. It's not a fantasy" he stood up " it's coming true for me and for you." he smiled as he walked toward his closet.

Catherine shook her head " No..no..I had ..I have a family back in Vegas, my husband is looking for me, He is my family along with our daughter. You can't just find people and take them away and make them your own."

Eric baker shrugged as he reached into the closet, he ignored everything she was saying and pulled out a white zippered bag.

"Not a fantasy" he whispered pulling out a wedding dress " Reality. You are going to be my wife."

"NO." Catherine snapped back " You do what you want with me, but I 'm not going to marry you."

Eric dropped the dress " What do you mean do what I want!" he charged at her grabbing her face in his hands " I would never hurt you. I 'm not like that." he paused " I'm a man too and I have needs but I won't make you do anything your not ready to do."

Eric let go of her and she backed away. " Your sick" she snapped "Your crazy, you need help."

Eric grabbed her hand " You 'll get used to it. " he looked down at the wedding ring " You just have to forget."

Catherine tried to tug her hand away as Eric went for the ring on her finger.

"NO!" Catherine screamed trying to break free. " Give it back!"

Eric pulled the ring off and walked toward the bathroom.

"Eric don't !" she went after him grabbing the back of his shirt " Give it back."

Eric swung around " I don't want to hurt you, just let it go!"

Catherine ignored him and went in for the fight but it was too late.

Eric dropped the ring into the toilet and it was gone within seconds.

Catherine stood over the toilet,fresh tears filling her eyes.

"Unacceptable behavior." Eric scolded " Elizabeth made the same mistakes and she had to go. I don't like to hurt people but if it's necessary." he began grabbing her arm and yanking her with him. " WE can't have that!" he snapped " We can't have a perfect, loving family if you're going to screw it up. I've been so patient with you. It's been three weeks!" he screamed " how much time do you need?".." he snapped shoving her inside his closet. "Think about it!" he snapped slamming it shut.

Catherine let the tears fall. Hope was dying inside her. The thoughts and dreams of ever seeing Gil again, slowly faded.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Gil asked Brass as he entered his home. 

"Just came to see how you were doing ?" he replied sitting down on the couch. " So how are you?"

Gil scowled " How the hell do you think I am? I've lost my wife and daughter, I 've lost my job, my dignity, my friends. What do I have left?"

Brass sighed " Gil, I don't want to fight. And you haven't lost your friends, or your job. you haven't come back yet."

Gil shook his head " What the hell do want?"

Brass took a deep breath. "We had one suspect, we can't do anything until he is found, There are no other hits on the case.." he paused " and Ecklie thinks...Ecklie is making them close it. He wants them to move on the other cases."

Gil clenched " How can he do that?" It's not solved, he can't close it!"

Brass nodded " Gil it's been almost a month and.."

"YOU THINK THERE DEAD DON'T YOU?" Gil cut him off

Brass didn't answer.

"Get out of my house!" Gil walked to the door and opened it

"Gil I" Brass began.

"GET OUT!" Gil screamed

"I'm' sorry Gil, If I could do anything.."

Gil didn't wait for his excuse and slammed the door in his face.

Brass stood on the doorstep for a minute longer and then headed back to his tahoe.

Inside the house Gil had lost control. First it was a bout of rage and anger. He began throwing his fist around., punching the walls and anything that got in his way. Then it was heart ache and sadness, he fell to his knees and cried. How could he ever let go?

tbc


	9. spotted

Title: Vanished  
Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything.

VANISHED chapter 9

* * *

Gil sat at his desk staring at the picture of Lindsey and Catherine, that was in front of him.

It had been six months, fourteen days, since they had vanished and the case was still cold, or so he had thought.

It had been three weeks since he had returned to work and was forced to go on with his life.

He did his best to avoid Ecklie but it had been hard. Five months ago Ecklie had closed the missing persons case and told him to stay away from the file and the evidence.

Gil set the picture back on the desk and picked up a file read.

"Eric Baker." he whispered.

Gil threw the file to the floor. Why hadn't anybody told him. Why would they keep that from him?

Gil felt betrayed, a year ago, he had supervised the Darrin case with Catherine along with Brass and Eric Baker had been the prime suspect. He had gotten off due to lack of evidence and now he had struck again. This time it was personal.. Eric Baker's whereabouts were unknown but Gil wasn't given up., he was going to find him.

* * *

Catherine walked through the doors of the grocery store and looked around her.

This had been the third time she had entered this store in the past six months.

From outside in the parking lot she could see Eric and Lindsey sitting in his car. A reminder to her that if she did anything stupid her daughter would suffer the consequences.

Catherine walked in, her sunglass in place, her brown hair a disguise.

She headed toward the back of the store, on her way she grabbed a package of pens and ripped them open. She picked up the items Eric had written on the list, and heading toward the front of the store.

Looking at her watch she realized that her time was almost up.

Dropping the items on the counter she pulled out a fifty dollar bill from her pocket.

As she bent down the sunglasses fell off of her face.

As they hit the floor she frantically looked from the cashier to the car in the parking lot. Her hands began to shake. The glasses falling off her face wasn't part of her plan. Eric would think she did it on purpose..and Lindsey was alone with him.

Catherine threw the money on the counter grabbed the items and ran out.

* * *

Gil was pacing back and forth in his office when Brass stormed in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he snapped " You stole a case file and it's evidence, the same case file you were told to stay away from!"

Gil stopped and stared at him. "What was I to do! You wouldn't tell me anything about my own family's case. You kept me in the dark, you never even told me you had a suspect, a man who was suspected more then once in connection to a kidnapping."

Brass ignored him and continued his ranting " You can't just do things like that, no matter what you were thinking or feeling, Gil I had a job to do and I have rules, just like Warrick, Sara, Nick and Greg. We followed our rules. But you seem to think that you don't have to" he paused " Well if Ecklie was here he have you suspended or fired and you know it." Brass grabbed the file " I'm taking this back Gil, you better pray Ecklie doesn't find out, you have to let this go, there gone Gil, and as much as you want to believe that they are out there somewhere..." he was cut off when his cell phone rang.

"Brass" he answered. There was a brief silence and Brass looked up at Gil. he then nodded " Thank you" and hung up the phone.

Gil looked at Brass waiting to be told what the call was about.

Brass sighed " Were taking the next flight out to Denver,Colorado" he blurted

Gil made a face " What's in Colorado?"

Brass flipped his phone open preparing to make a phone call " We got a hit" he began " Someone reported seeing Catherine."

* * *

tbc

* * *


	10. consummate

Title: Vanished  
Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything.

VANISHED chapter 10

I was not entirely certain as to how long a flight from Nevada to Denver Colorado would take so I just guessed...

* * *

Three hours later Gil and Brass raced into the grocery store to meet the women who claimed she had spotted Catherine. 

Brass pulled out his badge and flashed it to a young cashier " Jim Brass Las Vegas Police department, I'm looking for Jane Kurrie."

The young women smiled " She's in her office, I can call her out for you."

Seconds later Jane approached the front of the store.

"You from Vegas?" she called before even reaching them " They said they were going to send someone out."

Brass nodded " holding up his badge once more. " You said you spotted the women in this picture?" he held up a picture of Catherine.

Jane nodded taking the picture from is hand. " Yep..Yeah that's her, except" she paused.

"Except what?" Gil replied

"Except" Jane continued " Her hair was brown, and she had a big bruise around her eye, that's probably why she had the glasses on."

Brass turned to Gil and then back to Jane " What exactly happened? Just take us through it."

Jane smiled " Yeah...Well, I was working the cash because we were short. I saw her come in, at first I didn't really notice her, just another customer right? So anyway, she walked to aisle four,stationary.. grabbed a package of pens and walked to the back of the store. She came back about three minutes later and put her things on the counter."

Gil cut her off " What things?" hoping something might help them find her

Jane raised her eyebrow trying to remember specific items " wasn't much, you know everyday items, milk, bread.." he paused " nothing exciting. Anyway she pulled the money from her pocket and when she bent her head her glasses fell off, that's when I saw the bruise. She looked at me and then her eyes darted toward the parking lot, three was a guy in a brown car with a young girl. She started shaking like she had done something wrong. My guess is that her glasses weren't supposed to come off. She threw a fifty dollar bill on the counter grabbed her things and took off."

"She didn't say anything to you?" Brass added  
Jane shook her head " No, nothing and at first I thought nothing off you know another possessive boyfriend or husband, I see it all the time. I took the money and unwrapped it," she pulled the bill out of her pocket and handed it to Brass. " I put it in a bag, like so if there was prints you could use them. I think she wrote that on there."

Gil took the money from Brass and tried to interpret the five number Catherine left behind, while Jane continued.

"I never would have called you but that night I went home and had found some old video tapes, I popped one of the in the vcr and during one of the show I had taped the breaking news came on and her face popped up along with the little girl, then it hit me and I called the hotline..." she stopped and looked over at Gil who was muttering under his breath. " What's he doing?"

Brass went toward Gil " Figure it out?"

Gil nodded " Five digits..a date..house number." he paused " ZIP CODE!" he blurted

* * *

Catherine as jolted from her sleep by the sound of Eric rummaging through the closet. 

When he noticed she had waken, a smile formed on his face and he walked toward the bed and sat beside her.

"Morning my beautiful bride to be." he leaned in and rested his hand on her shoulder "Did you sleep well? You and I have a big day ahead of us."

Catherine jerked away from his revolting touch but didn't reply.

"What's this about? he began " we talked about this" he stood as, anger began to set in " What is the matter with you? Don't you trust me yet?"

Catherine stayed as still as possible and refused to look in his direction

Eric grabbed her face and forced her to make eye contact " Your beautiful and today were going to be married." he leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

Catherine pulled away once more. " You make me sick." she muttered " get your hands off me."

Eric stood in front of her, his fists clenching, his breathing grew heavy. he was thinking about what had happened with Elizabeth. " Elizabeth refused to co-operate with me, you know what happened to her?"

Catherine ignored him as best as she could

"I killed her. She was so undisciplined, she was ruining what we had, but I thought you were different." he leaned in again. " I have been so patient with you." he pushed her on her back. " SO patient and you wont even try, you never try!" he climbed on top of her as he screamed " I wanted to wait. I wanted to wait , so you could trust me, and so that everything would work out, you should be married before a man and a women commit sexually. I thought that you would work with me and help make it easier."

Eric continued to scream and much to her surprise he climbed off of her and began pacing. " Someone took my wife from me." he yelled " Someone took my daughter from me. I never knew, I don't know to this day what ever happened to them. I just wanted that feeling back,. I wanted a family again. Elizabeth didn't want to make it work. But I thought you would!" he turned to her and slammed her back on the bed once more. " YOU WILL MAKE IT WORK" he screamed"

Catherine tried pushing him off " You can't just.." she began

"SHUT UP!" he snapped " running his hand across her waistline " No more excuses, I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson."

Catherine knew what he meant and began to struggle against him. " Please" she tried to stop him " You don't have to.." she was stopped when his mouth pressed against hers and his tongue made it 's way into her mouth.

Catherine turned her head to the side and Eric took that as an invitation and trailed down her neck.

"ERIC!" she pleaded " Please" she called as she felt his hands reaching for her bottoms. " ERIC NO!"

Catherine was ready to give up when it hit her, maybe playing along would buy her some time. " WAIT!"

Eric didn't listen but she tried again

"I want to wait! I want to wait until our wedding night..."

Eric stopped his attack and sat up, his expression changed instantly and he was smiling again " I knew you would come around. " he stood up " Tonight" he whispered " Tonight..we consummate the relationship."

TBC


	11. plunging

Title: Vanished  
Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything.

VANISHED chapter 11

* * *

Back at the Denver Police Department. Gil,and Brass congregated with a team of officers.

"Catherine Willows" he taped up her picture " And Lindsey Willows" he did the same. Went missing six months ago, back in Las Vegas, Nevada. The reason we are all here today is that they were spotted just out side of town at a small grocery. From the store we recovered a fifty dollar bill that was left behind by Miss Willows, on the bill she left behind he five digit zip code."

Brass pulled out another picture and held it up " This is the location that the zip code was linked to..On the 2 acre lot there is a cabin. We will without any doubt find our two missing victims there. When we move in everyone is warned that there is a river flowing through the lot, at this time of year it would be covered in snow, the ice may or may not be sturdy enough to hold any weight. We don't want any fatalities so be aware and be careful." He then held up another picture " Eric Baker the suspect, extremely dangerous and will surely be armed. Everyone will be fully equipped, when our two missing persons are found no time is to be wasted, we get them out of there asap. " he then turned to Gil " You ready?"

* * *

Catherine stood in front of the bathroom mirror, her body trembled as she stared at the wedding dress hanging next to her.

From behind the door she could hear Eric telling Lindsey it was okay and then there was a knock at the door.

"Mom?" Lindsey whispered " Can I come in?"

Catherine quickly opened the door, pulled her daughter inside and slammed it shut.

"Mom?" Lindsey began " What is going to happen to us?"

Catherine sighed, Lindsey asked her this everyday since they he been taken and still she had no answers.

Catherine didn't reply but instead she pulled Lindsey into her and held her tight.

"I miss dad" he whispered, a small tear escaping from her eye.

"Me too." Catherine replied trying to be strong " but I.." she stopped and let go of Lindsey.

She slowly turned toward a boarded up window. Of course" she whispered. Why hadn't see noticed this before, maybe it was because this was the first time in six months that he had allowed her to close the door while she was in the bathroom.

"Mom?" Lindsey called " Mom what is it?"

"The window." she whispered." Lindsey turn on the tap."

Lindsey quickly obliged and turned the water up full blast.

Catherine wrapped a towel around her hands and struggled to pull the wood panel off of the window hoping the running water would drowned out the noise.

After a minute or so, the window was clear and Catherine slid it open.

"Mom it's too small you can't get through there.

Catherine nodded " I know but you can."

* * *

Catherine slipped quietly out of the bathroom, locking it from the inside behind her.

She slowly looked down the hallway before full emerging.Tiptoing, she headed back toward the bedroom. As she reached the door way Eric appeared and stopped her.

"You're not dressed." he commented " Where is or daughter" he asked looking past her toward the bathroom door.

Catherine looked behind her " Oh..she still in there she wasn't feeling well," she paused " Butterflies."

Eric nodded " Well we should check on her." he said walk to the door and twisting the knob. " Lindsey?" he called " Lindsey baby open up."

Catherine stayed at the doorway watching him.

"I have to get in there to make sure she is okay."

Catherine stopped him " she's a big girl when she is better she will come out."

Eric shook his head. " NO." he said walking to the kitchen and getting his keys. " I'm going in."

Catherine followed slowly behind him, once he reached the bathroom door, she lingered back in the living room., sneakily planning her escape. For the first time in six months, Eric had let his guard down. As soon as he disappeared into the bathroom. Catherine escaped through the back door.

* * *

Lindsey stopped and leaned up against a tree. She was cold and tired and she had to catch her breath. She bent down to the ground and rolled up her pant legs that were now drenched from the snow.

For a second or so more she stayed there. She then stood up to continue when she heard the crisp snow crunching behind her.

Lindsey stayed still. Hoping it wasn't Eric and that he wouldn't see her if it was.

She glanced around on side of the tree. She saw nothing. She glanced to the left. Nothing again. She thought it would be safe now and she stepped out to keep running.

Lindsey only got a few feet when a hand clamped down over her shoulder and one over her mouth. Lindsey tried to struggle but the man holding her was far too strong. Lindsey chomped down on his hand and began to scream.

* * *

From inside the house Eric heard the scream and rushed out of the bathroom. He looked around. Catherine was gone. Lindsey had run. He was losing his family all over again and he was not going to stand for it.

Eric grabbed his shot gun and headed out the back door. He followed the footsteps in the snow.

* * *

"Lindsey it's me!" Gil dropped her " Calm down it's me!"

Lindsey spun around, the sound of his voice activated the tears.

"Daddy?" she whispered running in to his arms." I missed you!"

Gil felt his own tears beginning to show.

Lindsey pulled away " MOM!"

Gil nodded " Lindsey this officer here is going to take you back to the station, I am going to get your mom okay?"

Lindsey nodded " Be careful daddy, he'll hurt, he 'll hurt mom too. Just like he hurt the others."

Gil nodded and kissed her forehead " Not anymore." she smiled " I'm going to get your mom and everything will be okay"

Gil stood up and watched a Lindsey disappeared. He then turned and continued on with Brass toward the cabin.

* * *

Brass peered through a front window and pushed his way inside. "Catherine?" he yelled into the silent house.

Gil waited until he was inside and headed around the back of the house and met up with him at the back door. Together they ventured into the back.

"Look" Brass pointed at the foot prints " To big to be Catherine's"

The two continued through the wooded area until they came to clearing.

Gil continued walking when Brass pulled him back

"What are you doing?" Gil snapped

"The river" Brass replied " Be careful."

That was when he saw her. "Brass" he pointed.

Catherine was a few yards ahead of them, unaware of the danger surrounding her .

"CATHERINE STOP!" Gil yelled inching toward her

In the distance Catherine came to a halt and slowly turned around, that voice sounded so much like..

"CATHERINE!" he yelled again. By this time he was only 20 feet away.

Gil?" she whispered tears streaming down her face. " You found us" she turned to walk toward him when she heard the creaking, and she suddenly stopped.

"Catherine don't move." Gil warned

An unexpected gun shot in the distance ran out, startling all three of them.

Ignoring it Gil turned back to her " just go slow" he called out " One step at a time."

Catherine took another step forward, She was doing good, She took one more. She was going to be okay.

Gil inched forward as much as he could before he reached the edge of the river, it was then clear to him where the river started and safe ground ended.  
"I can't come anymore baby I'm to heavy, keep coming toward me."

Catherine took another step, this time it proved deadly. Her feet flew out from under her and she came crashing down on the ice with a thud.

"Catherine!" Gil yelled.

For a second she lay there, her head spinning , her body stunned.

"I'm okay" she whispered. She then sat up and tried to get back to her feet.

Half way up, another cracking noise was heard. She looked over to Gil. his body had froze, Brass had froze too. The ice was breaking in chunks around her, . Within seconds the ice gave way and Catherine plunged into the still water. She was gone.


	12. cold shock

Title: Vanished  
Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything.

VANISHED chapter 12

* * *

Catherine plunged toward the bottom of the river. The temperature change, from the icy winter air to the freezing waters sent her body into cold shock. 

Instantly her body succumbed to her gasping reflex, and she began to inhale the water.

* * *

"Catherine!" Gil screamed when reality hit him. He took a step forward to enter the water when Brass Brass pulled him back. 

"You can't go in there, we'll lose both of you."

Gil pulled away " I have to help her, I can't lose her, not like this."

Brass pulled again " The cold water will get you within seconds, then I will have two people to rescue."

Brass jumped on his radio " I need some type of rope" he yelled.

In seconds two officers were racing toward with rope.

Gil watched the still waters hoping Catherine would appear, it had been almost two minutes and she had resurfaced.

Gil grabbed the rope and tied it securely around his was it. " I'm going in, She can't die, Lindsey needs her mother" he paused before diving in " Better me then her."

Before Brass could protest Gil had disappeared into the waters. All Brass could do was help guide the rope hoping nothing else bad could happen.

Underneath the murky winter waters Gil searched frantically for the women he loved. It was now going on four minutes and he knew that she couldn't hold her breath that long , especially in waters this cold.

Gil came up for a breath. " I can't see anything!" he called to Brass before submerging once again.

He was only down for a few seconds when he saw her. Gil reached out and pulled her lifeless body to the surface and they began pulling him in.

In the distance Eric could she what was happening and aimed his gun. One shot was all he needed. Seconds later the officer behind Brass was hit with the bullet. He fell forward, the rope falling from his hands, and he took Brass with.

In the water felt the rope fall limp and he struggled the cold to get Catherine out of the water. Brass rolled the injured officer off of him and grabbed therope before it was swept into the river with Catherine and Gil.

* * *

Eric Baker was running back around when he confronted by a swarm of officers, there guns aimed for him and only him. He dropped his raised his hands, he had no choice but to surrender. 

tbc


	13. what would Catherine say?

Title: Vanished  
Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One  
suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.  
Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two  
more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and  
daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey  
have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything.

VANISHED chapter 13

* * *

Gil paced back and forth inside the waiting room. Two hours ago they had brought Catherine to the hospital and he still hadn't heard anything about her condition.

Gil was ready to approach the reception desk when his name was called out.

"Mr. Gris..Grissom?"

Gil turned to see a young man in a white lab coat approach him. Assuming he was Catherine's doctor he asked immediately how she was.

Dr. Monroe exhaled and flipped through her chart. " Well, Mr. Grissom your wife is suffer from extreme cold shock, you see when...-"

"I know ..what cold shock is doctor" he cut him off " Is she going to be okay?"

Dr. Monroe shrugged " Sir..Mr Grissom. usually when an individual is subjected to these temperatures the first thing we do is attempt to raise their body heat back to it's normal temperature. In Catherine's case we have yet to stabilize her."

Gil shook his head " What..What do you mean?"

"I mean that her body temperature is still dropping when it should be rising, it's been two hours and she's getting worse, not better, all we can do know is attempt to keep her warm, but we can't do anything else for her, if she makes it through the night then I can guarantee a good outcome, but if we don't get her body heat back up...I'm sorry Mr. Grissom but.."

"What?" Gil replied as the doctor's tone changed

"Right now she's in an unconscious state. Her body temperature is currently sitting at 86ºF and it's going down still. When she body hit the water she was almost instantly out, she panicked like any normal person would. At this point all her physical ability is diminished and her mental capacity has begun to deteriorate."

Gil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had finally got his family back and Catherine was slowly slipping away. " Can I see her?"

Dr. Monroe sighed " I don't know if that's a good idea...is...sure." he finally decided " Not for long though."

Gil nodded and followed behind him. " I'll leave you alone for a minute or so."

Gil nodded and waited until the doctor was gone before approaching the bed.

Gil sat next to her. There she laid covered with thick blankets, and yet her body was still trembling.

Gil watched her wanting so bad to take her hand in his and just feel her, But he couldn't all he could do was watch.

"Oh..Cath.." he whispered " Can you hear me?"

He waited for a moment thinking..praying he would get a response but she was out.

"Lindsey's okay hun, she's fine, were going to get her checked out" Gil paused as a tear rolled down his cheek " Please come back to us. I need you..Lindsey needs you, we can't lose you. can't go through this again. Please. Can you hear me?"

Before he knew it the Dr. Monroe had returned " Mr Grissom? Detective Brass is waiting out here for you."

Gil turned to the door and nodded. Wiping his last stray tear he leaned over her sleeping figure and kissed her forehead " I love you so much.." he whispered as he turned to leave.

* * *

"What's going on Brass?" Gil greeted him

Brass peered behind him through Catherine's hospital door.

"How is she?"

Gil shrugged " Not good."

Brass sighed "I'm so sorry, I m' sorry that.."

"Not your fault, we found them..all we can do is wait.." he paused " How is Lindsey?"

Brass nodded " That's why I'm here, she's shaken..obviously, she wants to see her dad, she's scared and she won't let anyone near her, I told her that I would bring you back with me, she doesn't trust anyone right now, badge or no badge."

"I can't leave" he replied " I can't leave her"

"Gil? Brass was a little upset " What are going to gain by sitting around and waiting?"

Gil shrugged and waved his hand around signify he didn't have time for a lecture from Jim Brass.

"I won't do that to Catherine, I won't let her wake up and me not be here."

Brass sighed " Gil, I understand, Catherine would understand, you can come back, but right now you can't do anything for her,Right now you have to think about Lindsey. Catherine's her mother, your her father. She's petrified and he wants you Gil, she needs you."

Gil shook his head " I can't leave her again, We wouldn't be here if I had went in that store with her, I wouldn't have lost six months, she wouldn't be lying in there hanging on by a breakable thread if I had just gotten out of my vehicle and went with them. I left her, I let her down Brass and I won't do it again."

"Fine" he snapped " What do you want me to tell your daughter, she lost six months too, she was there along with Catherine, you want to blame yourself fine, let's blame you then, you left her too Gil, you left her, you let her down, and you're doing it again now." he paused to see if he was making a difference " What would Catherine say if she found out you didn't think of your daughter, you know Catherine puts Lindsey first and you know she would want you to do the same Gil,"

Brass waited for a response, but didn't get one

" Right." he whispered " Whatever."

Brass turned and headed out of the hospital. Gil stood still where Brass left him.


	14. together again

Title: Vanished

Summary : Two missing person's cases. Victims never found. One

suspect found, but could not be tied to the actual disappearances.

Exactly A year after the first and second missing persons case. Two

more go missing. Gil is faced with having to find his wife and

daughter knowing that it may never happen. Catherine and Lindsey

have vanished.

Disclaimer " I don't own anything.

VANISHED chapter 14

* * *

Brass slammed through the police station door, anger written all over his face. 

Three in the hallway outside the police chief's door sat Lindsey.

Brass sighed attempting to calm him self down before approaching the girl.

"Lindsey?" he called as he sat dow next to her

"Where's my Dad?" she looked up at him and then over his shoulder. " Did you talk to him, is he outside?"

Brass shook his head " He's a...he's with your mom sweetie, he doesn't want leave her right now."

"He's not coming?" she whispered dropping her head to the floor.

"No, sweetie, not right now, but he wants you to know that he misses you and he loves you very much and he be here a soon as he can."

Lindsey shook her head fighting back the tears. " you don't have to cover for him, I'm not his real kid anyway, so I don't expect him to jump."

Brass didn't 't know what to say. " Lindsey, your dad loves you, he just.." he didn't know to be honest, he couldn't explain.

Lindsey stood up from her chair " It doesn't matter, I'm fine, I didn't want to see him anyway, I just want to see my mom, I don't need Gil to help me, and I certainly don't need him to care."

Brass stood up with her trying to think of what he could do to calm her, he knew she was upset and she didn't mean the things she was saying.

As Brass opened his mouth to speak a voice came from behind.

"Lindsey?"

Brass and Lindsey both turned to see Gil standing behind them.

Lindsey froze to her spot.

Brass looked from Gil to Lindsey " I'll leave you to for a bit" he smiled at Gil and set off to speak with the police chief.

Lindsey kept her distance from Gil and didn't speak a word.

" Lindsey, I'm sorry, that I wasn't here sooner." Gil whispered taking the seat Brass was in.

Lindsey stayed staning fresh tears clouding her eyes.

Gil waited a second for her to reply and tried again.

"Lindsey, please, I heard the things you were saying, I don't blame you for being mad at me. But you know that I love you and your mom more then anything in the world and I just want the best for you and your mom. I didn't want to leave your mom, because I was afraid that if she woke up alone...I don't want her to think...I don't know, I should have come instead of fighting it, I really wanted to see you make sure you were okay."

Lindsey glanced up from the floor as the tears escaped.

"I'm sorry, I said those things" she whispered sitting next to him.

Gil waited for her to make the next move, the two sat in a brief silence before Lindsey spoke again.

"It was so scary" she paused looking up at him " Not knowing if me and mom were ever going to see you again."

Gil nodded " I know, it as hard for me to, not knowing what happened to you guys."

Lindsey nodded. " Mom was really brave" she whispered " I wanted to you to know that, so you could be proud of her like I am"

Gil nodded " You're both really brave, and I'm proud of you for doing what you did today."

Lindsey nodded " Is mom going to be okay?"

Gil shrugged " I hope so" he commented not wanting to lie and give her false hope.

"Can I see her?"

Gil sighed " You sure ?"

Lindsey nodded " I 'm not a baby you know."

Gil sighed " I know, your growing up."

Lindsey stood up and headed for the exit. Gil followed close behind her.

"Lindsey what's the matter" he asked when Lindsey stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Lindsey?" he whispered " What's-"

Before Gil could finish Lindsey flung herself into his arms and broke down with emotion.

* * *

It was dark, Catherine was running and then next thing she knew he was calling her. She stopped to see him, six months ago she was taken from him and now he had found her. 

"Gil?" she turned stopping to make sure her eyes were'nt playing tricks on her.

It was him, she was going home, they were going to be a family again, everything was going to okay.

Catherine took a step forward. A small cracking sound was heard. She stopped, Gil was saying something to her, she could see his arms and his lips moving, he was telling her to stop. Stop what?"

Not sure what to do she took another step. Another crack was heard. Catherine got one last glance at the man she loved before she plummeted toward the bottom of the river.

Catherine eyes shot open and a shiver ran through her body. Adjusting to the light in the room and playing the events of the day in her head she quickly sat up. As she wiped the sweat from her forehead she threw the heavy blankets off of her body and on to the floor.

Still weak from her accident she looked around her room once and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"Gil?" she whispered. She knew he was there when she was out on the ice, she knew she was dreaming, because she was here, here in the hospital and not still being held captive by that monster. So where was Lindsey and where was Gil?

She pulled her body on to her feet and took a few steps to make sure she could manage. As her body still slightly shivered as she headed out of her room and down the hallway in search of a familiar face.

* * *

Gil and Lindsey were making their way down the opposite hallway when Lindsey stopped. 

Lindsey?" Gil turned back wondering why she had stopped.

"Mom" she pointed turning to him " I thought" she turned back to ward the other end of the hall. " I thought I saw mom...but I guess not."

Gil nodded wrapping his arm around her shoulder " Come on . he smiled " let's go"

When they reached her room Gil stopped. The room was empty he looked at the number on the door and looked around the room once more.

"No" he whispered to himself " She was here when I left, she can't be.." he trailed off

"Dad? What's going on where is she?" Lindsey began to panic " DAD WHERE"S MY MOM? WHERE IS SHE?"

Gil shook his head " Calm down sweetie I'm sure everything is fine, we just have to find a doctor.

Lindsey shook her head " What if she died? What if she's dead and they.."

Gil shut her off " She's fine sweetie" keeping himself calm for her, he took her hand and led the frantic girl in to the reception area.

Gil reached the desk with Lindsey in tow " Ma'am, my wife was in room 607 and she's gone, she's missing!"

The women at the desk looked up at him and waved her hand at his face. " Sir, i'm on the phone, one moment."

"NO!" Gil snapped " No, did you hear me? my wife is missing."

The receptionist stood up to calm him

" Sir, you are not the only one in the hospital and you..."

"Mommy? Lindsey whispered as he slowly stepped away from Gil and the receptionist.

Lindsey stood for a second and watched the women who had stopped dead in her tracks at the other end of the hall.

"MOM!" Lindsey shrieked as she darted down the hallway toward Catherine.

Catherine opened her arms for Lindsy and instantly she jumped into the them. Tears came to both Lindsey and her mothers eyes as Catherine held her tight.

Gil who had noticed Lindsey begin to stray. Slowly stalked toward them. When he reached the two Lindsey pulled from her mothers grip and stepped aside.

Gil stood in front of Catherine, his heart began to race, he began to shake, he was nervous, like he had never in his life approached a women before.

The two were locked in a silent gaze until a small tear fell from her eye. Not wanting to show her soft side she quickly wiped it away.

Still they stood there looking deep into each others eyes., Gil then opened is arms like Catherine had done for her daughter.

Catherine didn't budge, instead the only sign of movement was the single tear that slide down her cheek. She had waited for this movement for six months, so why was she fighting why was she so reluctant to be in his arms.

Gil felt his own emotions coming up inside of him and his eyes began to water, his heart began to pound and he began to shake, he was nervous, he was afraid, but he wanted so much to hold her, he wanted so much to make her feel safe again.

Letting her heart take over she stepped forward and flung herself into his arms. Gil wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip, neither if them had to say a word. He glanced down at Lindsey who in turn joined the hug.

He had finally got his family back, and from this day on nothing was going to take away what they had.

END


End file.
